Valentines Day
by Jaylonni Love
Summary: AU. Valentines Day is to be a day where you showed someone you loved them. Where all feelings were 'put on the table' as some people say.


**Title: **Valentines Day

**Summary: **Valentines Day was supposed to be a day where you showed someone you loved them. When all feelings were 'put on the table' as some people say. But one couple decides that it shouldn't just be one day that you show your love for one another. That's supposed to be an every day thing. SessXOC

**Disclaimer: **I do **NOT **own InuYasha or the associated characters. I only own the OC and the plot.

* * *

Walking through the long corridor, she ran her fingers over the tapestries that hung on the wall. Enlarged photos of herself and her husband adorned some of the uncovered deadlocks. Smiling faces stared back at her, bringing back such fond memories of moments they shared. A small smile spread across her face as she made it to the bottom of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Looking up at the calender that hung on the wall next to the phone, she smiled.

"February 14, Valentines Day." She smiled then walked towards the refridgerator and opened it. Pulling out everything she would need for their breakfast, she kicked it shut and walked over to the counter. Pulling out bowls and utensils, she began to work wonders.

* * *

He woke to the aroma of breakfast hitting his sensitive nose. Pushing himself out of bed, he stretched then slipped on his house shoes and walked out of the bedroom. Walking down the long corridor, he silently made his way to the kitchen. Leaning on the doorway of the kitchen, he watched as his wife worked, silently chuckling at her while he listened to her incomprehensible muttering. When she finally realized he was there, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Good morning love," she said still smiling.

"Good morning, Chika," he said as he quickly crossed the room.

Standing behind his wife, he buried his nose in the crease of her neck and held her around her waist as she continued to cook. This was an everyday thing for them. After 30 minutes of him holding on to her, he reluctantly let go as they sat down to breakfast.

* * *

After their breakfast, Sesshomaru prepared to leave for work. Once he was dressed, Chika saw him to the door. Kissing her softly, he turned and left the house getting into his car and driving off. Chika closed the door when he was no longer in sight and walked back into the kitchen to begin her daily routine. The way they had worked out everything was, Sesshomaru worked, bringing home all the money while Chika stayed home and took care of the house and children, whenever they had any.

As she cleaned the kitchen, she heard a faint knock at the front door. Stopping, she made her way to the door while drying her hands. Unlocking the door and opening it, she was greeted by a young girl holding bouquet of red roses.

* * *

"Chika Takahashi?" The girl asked reading the memo on her pad.

"Yes that is me," Chika said eyeing her curiously.

"Here you are ma'am," she said as she handed the flowers to her, "If I can get your signature here that would be wonderful."

Pushing the pad and a pen toward her, Chika took it and signed. After that, Chika closed the door and walked into the kitchen smelling the flowers. She smiled as she sat them on the table.

"They're beautiful," she muttered to herself.

* * *

Walking up the stairs, she walked into her bedroom and looked through her closet for something to wear. Deciding on a red long sleeved v-neck form fitting shirt and white jeans. Laying them down on the bed, she slipped out of her robe and night gown. Pulling on her clothes, she walked into the bathroom and brushed her long black hair into a ponytail. After brushing her teeth, she rinsed her mouth out then began her daily duties.

As she began baking, she thought about the holiday that was upon them.

"_Valentines Day is a day where you show compassion for someone. But, it shouldn't just be this one day where you show someone how much you care for them. That is an everyday thing_, " she thought as she began to mix the batter for the cake.

* * *

When he stepped through the front door, the aroma of dinner hit his sensitive nose. Walking into the kitchen, he saw his wife at the stove stirring something that smelled like...curry. Hiding the gift he got her behind his back, he walked forward laying his head on her shoulder. She looked back and smiled then whispered, "Welcome home."

Returning her attention to the food, she took it off the stove then turned to look at him. When she looked she saw him holding up a small bag.

"What is this," she asked taking it in her hands.

"Something that I thought you might like," he said cupping her cheek.

Smiling, she reached into the bag and pulled out a silver charm bracelet. A gasp escaped her lips as she stared at the gift she held in her hands. A smile graced her lips as she looked up at her husband then flung her arms around him.

"Happy Valentines day, love," Sesshomaru said.

"Happy Valentines day," Chika said.

* * *

Chika laid in Sesshomaru's arms as they looked into each others eyes. Chika snuggled deeper into Sesshomaru's chest as his arms tightened around her.

"This was one of the best Valentines Day's ever," Chika said as she ran her hand through his silver hair.

"But this is everyday, just a little extra," Sesshomaru said, "The way I treated you today, is the way that I am to treat you every day. It shouldn't be one day of the entire year that I show you how much I love you."

Chika smiled and said, "That is true, I show you how much I love you every day."

* * *

**Author's Note:** And there you have it! The message in this story, everyday is Valentines day. Show your significant other how much you care for them everyday. Just something that I thought up today while I was spending time with my Valentine today. He opened my eyes to this. And I also want to thank my amazing beta for correcting my country grammar. Also, the other one-shots that I have promised to write will be done this week, I promise.


End file.
